icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IEmbargo/Defending Jennette Against Trolls - Part One
Disclaimer: This blog post is NOT Ariana bashing. It is a false dichotomy to assume that because I want people to be able to defend Jennette intelligently when you stumble across anti-Jennette trolls, then I want to denigrate Ariana Grande. I have no reason whatsoever to wish ill upon Ariana. Let me repeat: this blog post has NOTHING to do with Ariana and in no way reflects my opinions on her character, her music, her acting ability, or anything else about her at all. "Just the facts, Ma'am." --- Sgt. Joe Friday, "Dragnet." As we know, Jennette McCurdy has been having issues with virtually the entirety of the entertainment media and her behaviour and actions have caused some splits in her fan base. There is so much rumour, innuendo, and outright falsehoods mixed in with the facts (and the inferences that can be made thereto) that accusations fly to and fro with no basis in reality. So this page will deal with facts, inferences, and deductions. *Fact: Although Nick initially supported Jennette after her risque pictures hit the web, they and their lackeys kept bringing them back up in the entertainment press. Deduction: they felt that this would strengthen their position with the public and potentially with Jennette. *Fact: Once it was clear that Jennette was not staging a mere tantrum, Nick's proxies kept bringing up that the cast were exhausted from the aggressive film schedule. Inference: Nick attempted to lure Jennette back to S&C via giving her the face-saving out of exhaustion. Inference: Nick laid off for a shot time in case she was just exhausted from the aggressive shooting schedule. Inference: because they only started to acknowledge the shooting schedule after the fact, Nick tried to take advantage of the exhausted cast of Sam & Cat. *Fact: Sam & Cat's production staff, Nickelodeon, and the stockholders all had a different valuation of Jennette and Ariana's value to the show. In particular, we can contrast how Nick almost designed the iCarly filming schedule to work against Jennette when she was on iCarly versus their apparently friendly attitude towards Ariana's record deal. *Fact: Jennette had problems with the series and the production staff from the beginning. *Fact: Jennette and Ariana had drifted apart, were thrust back together by the show, and then drifted apart again. *Fact: The pictures that Jennette posts are sometimes very risque, which appears to be contradicting her dislike of being viewed so sexually by males. Inference: she is getting advice from a BF or some other advisor. Inference:because perceptions of our society on females maturing only refers to sexually rather than, say, more sophisticated intellect and emotional understanding, part of the thinking of this could be to break her out of our perceptions of her from her youth. Inference: it seems that when Jennette and Paul are seeing each other a lot, whether or not they be dating, she puts out more overtly sexual photos. Jennette is trying to break free of her old image. This has been tried with varying success over the years. What bothers me is that the ones where girls become overtly sexual often succeed in the short term but back-fire long-term (e.g., Britney Spears, Janet Jackson, Tiffany). Category:Blog posts